


I am Free, Flying, Falling, but You Pull me Back to the Ground

by orphan_account



Category: Everfound (Band)
Genre: Exploration, Fluff, Love, Mikey Way inspired, Other, Polygamy, androgynous, free diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quickie about polygamy, androgynous characters, free diving, fluff, California, Mikey Way, and the wonderfulness of Ruslan's smile.





	I am Free, Flying, Falling, but You Pull me Back to the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I said this would be quick, but its not :-\ Also, the fic (or at least the characteristics of Frank) was inspired by Mikey Way...i'm sorry if the tags were confusing.

Frank sat on the edge of the pier. He was staring out over the ocean, breathing deeply, preparing for the inevitable dive. A faint breeze blew against his neck, rustling the inky black hair that lay against his shoulders. Frank turned and looked up at Yan. He was looking at the other end, where Ruslan and Nikita were talking animatedly, hands gesturing. Illarion was straggling behind, camera in hand, taking photos of the ocean, his boyfriends, the sky. 

\-------------

Yan looked down at Frank. The boy's slight appearance causing him to frown a little. His mother's voice spoke inside his head, you're not eating enough, too skinny, need more padding. Yan shook his head, as if shaking the voice out of his mind. Frank was naturally thin, taking on an almost female appearance. High cheek bones, large eyes, puffy (highly kissable [in his opinion]) red lips, pale skin, faint muscle, a concave chest, rigid stomach, long thin legs, large hands, and a sort of grace that is most evident in the water.

When they first met, Yan compared Frank to a flower. He was wearing a large sweater, beige colored, with a white undershirt. The acid wash skinny jeans defined his legs, making them look graceful. The purple converse had white flowers embroidered on them, tiny daisies. His jet black hair was just brushing his jaw, highlighting the paleness of his skin and the redness of his lips. As cliche as it sounds, they met in a coffee shop. Yan bought Frank coffee, made really bad jokes, and they hit off. Frank learned later that every flower had its thorns.

\-------------

Ruslan was only half listening to Nikita as he watched Frank and Yan. He would be a liar if he said that the two did not fit together perfectly. They were the originals, only allowing Ruslan, Nikita, and Illarion to join later. Ruslan would also be lying is he said that Frank's androgyny had not startled him at first. He would lie and say that he did not blush and grin each time Frank smiled at him, much less looked at him. But Frank always noticed. 

When Ruslan first joined their weird group Frank would be hesitant about touch. Ruslan thought that Frank knew about his double takes each time Frank would wear a dress or an off the shoulder sweater.

And he was right. Frank did know.

So he tried not to touch Ruslan, tried not to break what relationship he and Yan had carefully constructed with the older male. But one day, Frank wore this pair of shorts. There was nothing special about them, just a pair of lavender, studded, girl, short-shorts. The article hugged his butt, highlighted his legs, making them look longer, and somehow created this ethereal look.

Said boy was in the kitchen, making cookies or brownies or something, when Ruslan walked in. 

Frank was just wearing the shorts and a white Coca-Cola crop top, washed enough times that a faint outline of Frank's chest showed through, nipples pressing against the material. His black hair was held back with a couple of bobby pins.

Ruslan approached Frank and grabbed his hand, spun him around, and cornered him against the counter, chest to chest. Frank's wide hazel eyes looked into Ruslan's brown eyes, startled by this sudden intimacy. Ruslan brushed his thumb against the sharp line of Frank's jaw, pressing a little at the junction, causing Frank's lips to part from the pressure. Ruslan's eyes are dragged to the dark redness, he stares for a little, then bends down and kisses him.

Frank kissed back with all the fervor that he could muster, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. 

\-------------

Illarion quickly snapped a photo, capturing a seagull taking flight from floating on the water, he smiled as he looked at the result. He then glanced up and trained his camera on Frank, snapping a shot of his boyfriend stretching. His back was arched, pushing his chest up, ribs exposed, neck tipped back, mouth open.

Illarion shuddered as he related that image to that of a memory, only a couple days old. Their poly-group still has not gotten to the point of group sex, for the most part they share Frank. Illarion had a night with him after Frank had a particularly successful dance practice. Frank was not very dominant or submissive, but he liked being on top and Illarion like the image.

He was surprised when he learned that his flowery boyfriend had a rather sexual side.

Illarion had returned home from school, tossing his backpack by the door and shoes in the closet.

He could smell cookies and knew that Yan's boyfriend must be here. Frank seemed to have this affinity for baking that no body disliked. Frank was like a god in the kitchen, producing soft and sweet brownies, crunchy cookies, and the most awesome cakes. Naturally, Illarion made a beeline for the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw.

What he saw was Ruslan's broad shoulders and narrow back, his arms holding onto Frank's legs, which were wrapped around Ruslan's waist. Frank's arms were dangling over Ruslan's shoulders, bright orange nail polish on display. There was the unmistakable sound of kissing. Every now and then Frank's hands would run through Ruslan's hair, scratching along his scalp or toying with the finer hairs at the base of the neck.

Bitting his lip, Illarion thought about the best course of action. He cleared his throat. The two slowly stopped kissing, and Ruslan backed away from Frank, setting him down on the counter.

Yan's boyfriend was clearly debauched, lips a brilliant shade of red and swollen, eyes glossy and distant, cheeks flushed. Illarion turned red and looked at Ruslan, who raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to say I was home?" Illarion spoke softly, voice a little ragged. Frank softly hopped off the counter, and practically floated towards Illarion. Frank took his hand, kissed it, then pecked him lightly on the lips, stealing all the air out of his lungs. 

He looked at Frank, startled, then at Ruslan, whose grin was stretched across his face in a blinding way. He blinked, then let every feeling he had ever had for his brothers take over. Illarion maneuvered away from Frank and pressed himself to Ruslan, fingers against his jaw, and kissed him.

\-------------

Nikita knew he was rambling, knew he was using his hands to make weird gestures, knew that it should be quiet, knew that he was probably making Illarion uncomfortable, so he quickly went quiet. Ruslan cut him a glance, raising an eyebrow, Nikita smiled as convincingly as possible, Ruslan shrugged and sped up to join Frank and Yan. Nikita sighed.

He was familiar with self-destructive habits, that's why he and Frank worked so well together. 

Both had depressing moments that often weighed them down in life, but luckily they had their boyfriends.

Frank and Nikita could feel remarkably better by watching Ruslan grin. The slow slide of his lips, causing his whole face to glow and cheeks to stain red. It was marvelous. The two had loved it when Ruslan began growing out his beard, the dark hair framed his teeth, causing them to shine even more. Frank personally loved seeing Ruslan's smile on a cloudy day, for the action rivaled the sun.

Nikita and Frank had a soft spot for Illarion. The boy was the youngest of their weird poly-group, most touch starved, and desperate to please. After a concert, Frank had dragged Illarion to an empty dressing room, determined to put the stage high to good use. That boy's mouth looked positively sinful wrapped around Frank's cock, eyes closed, lashes damp from tears due to gag reflex abuse, and hands behind his back. Illarion had this kink about being restrained that Frank loved to indulge in. Nikita had gasped and fell against the nearest wall when he recieved the video: Frank was holding the phone so that all could be seen was Frank's hips, and Illarion, big brown eyes gazing up at the camera, dark lashes, mouth stretched around Frank's girth, lips abused and red, naked, hips lightly thrusting in the air, arms behind his back. A ragged moan came from Frankie, and Nikita quickly silenced his phone as he watched Frank come.

How Nikita and Frank felt about Yan was something strong and completely unbreakable. When they went to a club in downtown Denver, Yan got hit on a lot for his muscular arms and strong facial features. The man in question would look down and blush and mumble something intelligible when it happened. Nikita eventually had enough and plastered himself against Yan's back, wrapping an arm around his waist and wiggling a hand into Yan's front pocket, placed his chin on Yan's shoulder and dared the offending man to make another move. The other man held up his hands in a term of surrender and walked away. Frank came up to Yan instead and kissed him, hard.

With all of this, Nikita and Frank found little time to be sad. It was very therapeutic. 

 

 

 


End file.
